El espía indiscreto
by akiranis2h
Summary: Harry sale a dar un paseo por el lago..y descubre algo que hace que se ponga a cien, quien sera esa joven desnuda, que esta bañandose?, sin saberlo se convierte en un espía indiscreto xd ¿Que ocurrira?¿awantara la tentacion? h/hr¡¡¡ of course ¡¡


El espía indiscreto

**Hola bienvenidos a mi nuevo oneshot jeje ya se que llevo un tiempecito sin escribir pero bueno han empezado mis vacaciones y queria disfrutar un pokito.**

**La idea de este fic ya la había pensado hacía tiempo pero no la había plasmado aun en papel hasta que me anime a hacerla jeje espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Los personajes no son mios, por desgracia, porque si lo fueran cometería un pelirojicidio (xd es bromita) y bueno son de J.K. Rowling y la warner Bross **

**Añado que tiene una escenita subida te tono asi que avisado quedas .**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos...**

**Accio oneshot¡¡**

_Una luz, una explosión, y el señor Oscuro estaba muerto a sus pies._

_Miró a su alrededor._

_Había una neblina densa, pero a través de ella se podía distinguir un terreno yermo y quemado._

_Otra figura, alejada un poco del terreno de batalla yacía en el suelo._

_Se acercó a ella con temor y entonces lo vió._

_Un rostro manchado de polvo y sangre. Su cabellos rizados esparcidos sobre la fría tierra y sus ropajes rasgados y ensangrentados._

_El corazón se le encogió de temor._

_Allí ante él, yacía ella, su amiga, compañera, su ángel...Hermione._

_Harry derrotado, cayó sin fuerzas de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la joven._

_Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la muchacha viendo que no respiraba y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Él la necesitaba y ella no podía dejarlo de esa forma._

_Su vida ya no le importaba si no tenía a su amiga para compartirla..._

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y asustado e intentó calmarse.

Miró a su alrededor, aun era de noche y los doseles de su cama estaban corridos. Se incorporó un poco y los entreabrió para comprobar que seguía estando en la habitación de los chico de séptimo.

Respiró profundamente y calmo su respiración.

Estaba sudando y se pasó una mano por la frente, quitándose el pegado flequillo, que ocultaba su rosada cicatriz, que un tiempo atrás ya había dejado de dolerle.

Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que cada noche se repetía en su cabeza.

Desde que el joven de ojos verdes derrotó al Señor oscuro, los recuerdos de ese día aun lo atormentaban.

Se sentía muy culpable.

Nunca podría olvidar, la visión del cuerpo de su amiga a sus pies malherida y todo por su culpa. El llegó a pensar que estaba muerta y la había perdido.

Ella no debía de haberse interpuesto entre él y la maldición crucio que Voldemort le lanzó.

Gracias a Merlín, o a alguien de arriba que simpatizaba con Harry, no ocurrió nada grave y Hermione salió de San Mungo semanas después, solo con algunas cicatrices que marcaban ahora su cuerpo, como ella le comento en su momento.

Harry después de aquello y de lo que sufrió por su amiga se dio cuenta que ella significaba mucho más para él. La amaba.

Harry no hubiera podido soportar perderla y seguía sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que le había pasado, pero Hermione le reprendía diciendo que todo lo había hecho porque él era su amigo y lo quería.

Aunque no de la forma que él deseaba, pensaba Harry muchas veces deprimido cuando recordaba sus palabras.

Harry suspiró. Estaba seguro de que ya no podría dormirse.

El joven se incorporó y se puso las zapatillas. Quería ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo para despejarse e intentar quitarse del agobió y el calor que había en la habitación.

Cogió su mapa del merodeador y fue en busca de su capa pero se lo pensó mejor. Hacía demasiado calor para llevar una capa encima.

La temperatura había subido inusualmente y ahora a mediados de mayo, las noches y los días se habían vuelto muy cálidos y a veces asfixiantes.

Harry solía despertar por las mañanas empapado en sudor y no era debido a ninguna pesadilla, aun que también influía.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y salió si hacer ruido de la habitación simplemente con su mapa y un pijama que constaba de unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirante, ya que así la temperatura lo requería.

Miró su mapa mientras bajaba a la sala común y pasaba por le retrato de la dama gorda.

Filch, según su pergamino se encontraba en el quinto piso junto con su gata y Snape se encontraba cerca de la sala de los menesteres asi que no tendría ningún problema en esquivarlos y que no lo vieran.

Luego su vista, se detuvo curiosa en un cartelito que se encontraba fuera del castillo, cerca del lago, en el que se veía escrito _"Hermione Granger_".

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Qué haría su amiga a esas horas de la noche fuera de la cama y en el lago? ¿Una guardia? ¿Fuera del castillo? Lo dudaba.

Hermione no era muy dada a trasnochar y si salía por las noches era para cumplir su trabajo como prefecta y premio anual o para acompañar junto con Ron, a Harry en sus aventuras.

Decidió como curioso que era, acercarse a investigar a ver que se traía entre manos su querida amiga castaña y también amor secreto.

Cruzó los pasillos oscuros teniendo cuidado de no ser visto y salió a las afueras del castillo.

Como lo suponía, la noche era muy calurosa y con el cielo despejado y claro, dejando ver perfectamente la luna y los astros que la rodeaban.

Pero, a pesar del hermoso paisaje, seguía haciendo demasiado calor. Harry notó como el sudor caliente hacía que se le pegara la camiseta al cuerpo.

Volvió a bajar su vista al mapa para distraerse, mientras suspiraba.

Ahora el cartelito de Hermione se encontraba situado sobre el lago.

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Una visita al calamar gigante? ¿Pescar caballitos de mar? ¿Intentaba ahogarse?¡

Ese pensamiento le heló la sangre a Harry.

Él sabía que Hermione últimamente se estaba comportando un poco extraña, sobre todo con él. Apenas le hablaba, evitaba su mirada y otras veces cuando el llegaba alguna habitación donde ella se encontraba salía corriendo con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas dando cualquier excusa tonta. Él sabía que ella lo evitaba, pero no sabía el motivo y le dolía.

¿Pero eso no era síntoma de tener instintos suicidas no?

Harry un poco alarmado fue acercándose al lago con rapidez y se escondió tras unos arbustos para observar lo que ocurría en la orilla.

No distinguía aun a su amiga, pero si vió algo cerca de donde él se encontraba, que le llamó la atención y le hizo ponerse colorado como un tomate.

Un camisón cortito de color celeste y de tirantas estaba doblado cerca de la orilla junto a unas zapatillas. Era el pijama de Hermione¡¡

La temperatura corporal de Harry subió de golpe un grado. Reflexionó.

Si el pijama de su amiga estaba en la orilla del lago... ¿Qué demonios, llevaba ella puesto de ropa?¡

Harry sabiendo lo que significaba aquello cogió el borde inferior de su camiseta y empezó a abanicarse y a resoplar, pensando en la posibilidad de marcharse, para no convertirse en un pervertido y empezar a hiperventilar.

Desde luego el calor había aumentado considerablemente y eso que todavía no había visto a su amiga.

Tenía que irse ya, antes de que pudiese ver algo que hiciera que sus hormonas danzaran a sus anchas por su cuerpo.

Justo cuando se estaba levantando para dejar los arbustos que le habían servido de refugio, escuchó las aguas de la superficie del lago moverse y una cabeza castaña salir de ellas.

Harry se cayó de culo al ver tan celestial escena ante sus ojos y no pudo moverse de donde se encontraba.

Hermione surgía de las aguas oscuras del lago, escurriendo su cabello. Su figura era esbelta, proporcionada. Sus piernas largas y firmes. Su vientre plano y liso coronado por su pequeño ombligo.

La piel blanca de la joven brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Sus cabellos castaños empapados caían por sus hombros y cubría sus pechos desnudos y firmes, no dejándole a Harry la vista de esa zona de su cuerpo.

Lo que hubiera dado Harry por ser uno solo de sus mechones y acariciar sus senos o simplemente ser una feliz gotita que se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Su única prenda de ropa era una pequeña braguita azul pálida.

Si no fuera porque Hermione tenía piernas Harry hubiera pensado que ante si, tenía una sirena sacada de los cuentos o quizá la modelo que inspiró a Boticcelli, a realizar el cuadro del nacimiento de Venus.

Harry se encontraba embobado, paralizado, y acalorado...muy acalorado.

Sus hormonas se habían disparado y ahora si, que no podría levantarse porque su "amiguito" le estaba haciendo la ola a Hermione y si ella l0 veía ahí sería lo más vergonzoso.

Se odió por no haber llevado su capa invisible.

Harry suspiró, ya que no podía moverse, cerró lo ojos para no ver más a su amiga, pero oía el agua moverse y eso lo inquietaba mucho.

Pensó en las gotas traviesas que ahora la estarían empapado y no pudo aguantar mas, él amaba a Hermione y eso era una oportunidad irrepetible.

Abrió los ojos decidió sucumbir al pecado, ya luego se martirizaría un poco si hacía falta.

Ella tan hermosa como hacía un momento seguía nadando sumergiéndose en el agua.

Harry no sabía que a Hermione le gustaran los baños nocturnos y desde luego como la cosa siguiera asi, el se apuntaría encantado a acompañarla.

Como le hubiera encantado tocar ese cuerpo tan terso sentirlo contra su propia piel, observar la zona de su pecho que estaba oculta por sus cabellos castaños.

Ya no podía soportarlo, quería salir de su escondite y apoderarse de sus labios rosados pero se estaba conteniendo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se secó el sudor de la frente.

De repente en ese momento escuchó un grito ahogado.

Harry asustado abrió los ojos para ver que le ocurría a su amiga y vió como su cuerpo se hundía bajo el agua pataleando y pidiendo ayuda.

Harry se quedó paralizado. ¿qué iba hacer ahora? no iba a dejar que se ahogara, pero si salía le descubriría...Maldita sea¡¡ pensó Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello azabache.

Se quitó la camiseta del pijama dejando al descubierto su torso, sacó su varita y salió corriendo en ayuda de Hermione.

Pronto llego a la zona donde su amiga había caido y se sumergió, después de realizar el hechizo casco burbuja.

Estaba bastante profundo y empezó a asustarse al no ver a su amiga Hermione.

Siguió bajando y reconoció su figura. Era ella y un asqueroso bicho se la estaba llevandoi¡¡ Será pervertido¡¡

Se acercó diligente nadando todo lo que le daban sus piernas a ese ser, que resulto ser un tritón con un impresionante tridente que casi le clava en la garganta si no se hubiera apartado.

-Es mia¡¡-dijo Harry bajo el agua señalando a su amiga que estaba inconsciente en brazos de la grotesca criatura, pero supuso que no se le había entendido ni jota, asi que apunto al sireno con su varita, amenazante.

El sireno lo miró desafiante, pero Harry no se asusto y disparó un desmayus bajo el agua.

El sireno lo esquivó por los pelos y viendo la mirada asesina de Harry decidió dejar su presa y salir por patas (o mas bien por aletas), soltando a Hermione.

Harry rápidamente la cogió entre sus brazos y con ella subió a la superficie preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

Cansado, por fin llegó a la orilla y se tiró sobre la arena dejando el cuerpo de Hermione a su lado.

La observó asustado, parecía que no respiraba y poniéndose colorado supo lo que tenía que hacer, ya que gracias a Dudley había visto mucho los vigilantes de la playa.

Se acercó a su amiga nervioso, abrió su boca y posó sus labios sobre lo suaves de ella. No se detuvo a deleitarse en la sensación ya que la vida de su amiga estaba en juego.

Le insufló aire, luego le hizo un masaje cardíaco, con el cual ayudaba a su amiga pero no a su calor internó, ya que tenía que tocar su pecho.

Lo hizo varias veces empezando a desesperarse mientras susurraba _"vamos Hermione...tu puedes...por favor"_

Minutos después, Hermione abrió sus ojos castaños y empezó a toser expulsando el agua de sus pulmones.

Harry para ayudarla le dio palmaditas en la espalda ya mas aliviado.

Cuando la joven se recupero un poco le susurró...

-Gra..Gracias...me has salvado-aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Estás mejor Hermione?

Ella alzó la vista por primera vez para observar a su salvador y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente. Se topó con unos hermosos ojos verdes tras unas gafas redondas.

-Harry¡¡-gritó asustada mientras se tapaba con sus brazos el pecho- ¿Qué...Qué demonios haces tu aquí...?

-Yo...esto...bueno...lo siento-giró su rostro sonrojado para mirar a otro lado, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero no tan pronto- Yo estaba dando una vuelto... y ..y.. bueno... vi que te estabas ahogando... y fui a rescatarte...perdón, lo siento.

Hermione lo observó, detenidamente, se veía tan mono. El agua le chorreaba por su pelo negro y caía hasta su pecho, el cual estaba desnudo. Hermione se sonrojó mas.

Le encantaba su pecho, estaba muy bien formado, con unos pectorales fuertes y un vientre plano pero con inicios de los que sería una clásica tableta de chocolate con un sexy vello que iba desde su ombligo hasta perderse por sus pantalones.

Sonrió. Se sintió un poco mas tranquila al ver que Harry estaba muy sonrojado y miraba hacia otra parte.

Él la habría visto desnuda sin duda, pero se dio cuenta que eso ya no le preocupaba tanto, además ella también lo estaba viendo a él y por lo que captaba, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y sudaba.

Sonrió de nuevo pícara. Quería comprobar una cosa.

Harry no sabía que hacer asi que, fue a ponerse de pie para terminar con la situación y marcharse de ahí, para que Hermione no viera todo lo que aquello le estaba afectando.

-bueno...esto creo-dijo aun sin mirar a Hermione poniéndose en pie- ..que me voy...buenas noches, Hermione...

Pero una mano calida lo retuvo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Ni si quiera vas preguntarme que hacía aquí?-le susurró Hermione cerca de su oído aun sosteniendo su mano.

A Harry se le erizó el pelo de la nuca de gusto al sentir su aliento.

-Qué...qué hacias ...Aqui a estas hora?-dijo Harry tartamudo aun mirando hacia el castillo sin observar a su amiga. Sabía que si la miraba sería capaz de tirarse encima de ella y besarla.

-Pues nada..-dijo Hermione con voz dulce a su oído y acaricio su brazo, subió por el con su dedo índice y acarició el cuello de Harry- Como hacía mucho calor, me desvelé y fui a dar una vuelta y al final...decidí darme un baño. ¿A que hace calor, eh Harry?

-Si..Si hace...pufff mu.. mucho calor- dijo nervioso notando como Hermione empezó a acariciar su pecho, aun si volverse a mirarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amiga?

-Bueno,- le siguió susurrando Hermione- ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso podemos bañarnos juntos no?

-Que¡¡-dijo el muchacho casi sin voz, pero Hermione lo interrumpió bajando el dedo índice suavemente por el ombligo de Harry y este ahogó un gemido.

Hermione sonrió mientras cogía la mano del chico entre las suyas y la acercaba a su cuerpo poniéndola en su muslo.

Harry sintió una descarga de electricidad al notar la piel suave de Hermione bajo sus dedos, tratando de no volverse.

-Sabes Harry...-le dijo Hermione dirigiendo la mano del chico por su muslo suavemente, su abdomen, saltando sus pechos y dirigiendo la mano de harry a su rostro para besarla dulcemente- Es muy incómodo hablar con alguien que no te da la cara y no te mira a los ojos.

-Pe..pero..-Harry sudaba, sabía por donde había viajado su mano y estaba alucinando pero a la vez estaba un poco aterrado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su corazón le latía a cien y su "amiguito" estaba dando señales de vida de nuevo. Intento responder- Tu... estás des.. desnuda...

-Si pero, creo...-Poso la mano de Harry sobre su rostro- que apenas ay nada que no hayas visto Harry... Asi que puedes mirarme...

Hermione le tomo el rostro con las manos. Harry cerró lo ojos cuando la muchacha le volvió el rostro hacia ella.

Harry no quería mirar si no, cometería una locura.

Hermione tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, ya que era ahora o nunca.

Acercó el rostro de Harry al de ella con dulzura viendo que el no abría los ojos. Se acercó a sus labios.

Harry notaba el aliento de Hermione, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ser ella lo iba a...

Hermione acortó la distancia entre los dos y lo besó.

Harry notó los labios de ella sobre los suyo y casi se le sale el corazón del su pecho.

Tan rápido como sus sentidos lo dejaron empezó a responder a ese beso tan deseado. Hermione le acariciaba los labios en un beso dulce y el le respondía de igual forma.

La joven abrazó su cuello y lo besó con mas intensidad.

Harry le respondía torpemente aun aturdido y pasó sus manos por la cintura desnuda de ella y la acercó más a él.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se juntaron y notaron como un calor les recorría todo el cuerpo.

Hermione, pasó su cálida lengua por los labios de Harry buscando conocer mas su sabor. El muchacho le dio paso y sus lenguas se rozaron, jugaron y exploraron, provocando que sus respiraciones se aceleraran.

Harry estaba excitado.

Tenía a la chica de sus sueños semidesnuda besándole, acariciándole el cabello y su aroma le embriagaba.

Hermione, apasionada empujó a Harry para que se recostara en la arena, si parar de besar su labios, que habían convertido en un vicio para ella.

Harry alucinado se atrevió a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, tocando su dulce rostro sus hombros, su tibia espalda que aun estaba mojada.

La joven gimió en su boca.

Poco después se le empezó a acabar el aire y ella se separó de él jadeando y con la respiración agitada.

Se miraron.

Harry vio que Hermione estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, no era solo atracción sexual había algo más.

-Harry...-rompió el silencio la joven- yo...quería...bueno decirte... que esto que acaba de pasar..no ha sido solo un arranque pasional...yo bueno...

-te amo..-se le escapó a Harry antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, que hizo que Harry vibrara de emoción. ¿Ella le correspondía de esa forma?

-Yo... -continuó la chica, feliz- No solo me gustas...y mucho...Sino que también te amo...Y no tenía el valor de decírtelo...

-En serio?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si..-ella se sonrojo más- Todo este tiempo, te evitaba porque... No podía estar a tu lado sin la tentación de besarte.

Harry rió feliz y le cogió el rostro con las manos, para besarla con suavidad y ternura.

-yo te amo.. desde hace tiempo y también he sido un cobarde.

-Bueno, creo que podemos recuperar todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados- dijo la joven pícara mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry.

-Desde luego –susurró Harry antes de tumbarse ahora él, sobre ella y besarla en los labios.

Hermione pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos en las hebras morenas de su pelo, mientras lo besaba.

Harry profundizó el beso y paso suavemente sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, notando su textura suave como terciopelo.

Luego el muchacho quiso explorar un poco mas el cuerpo aun mojado de la joven y bajo por su cuello haciendo una línea de besos, que hizo suspirar a Hermione, mordisqueó suavemente la clavícula de la joven y poco a poco fue bajando a su destino, los pechos suaves de la chica.

Hermione extasiada, notaba la boca de Harry jugar con sus senos, mordiéndolos suavemente, lamiéndolos..excitándolos.

La joven gimió con fuerza arqueándose contra él y Harry sintió como sus caderas se entrechocaban. Eso lo excitó más aun y bajo suavemente por le vientre de ella, besando todo a su paso. Llego a su pequeño ombligo y lo lamió con dulzura.

Hermione gimió con fuerza, mientras revolvía los cabellos del joven entre sus manos.

Harry llegó a la única prenda de ropa que ella tenía, pero un poco indeciso se detuvo.

Ella al ver que paraba lo cogió suavemente por del rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo.

Se miraron y todas las dudas de Harry fueron resueltas.

Ella lo amaba y quería que el fuera el primero y el último que la hiciera mujer.

La joven suavemente tomó la mano de Harry y la llevo a su ropa interior instándolo a quitársela.

Harry poco a poco bajo la prenda por sus muslos hasta al final quitársela y ella quedó desnuda completamente ante él, entregándosele en cuerpo y alma.

Él , nervioso, se quitó sus pantalones del pijama junto con sus boxer, bajo la mirada pícara de ella, que observaba por primera vez su erección.

La joven lo besó en el cuello y acarició su espalda acercándolo a ella.

Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas mirándola una ultima vez, antes de actuar.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con dulzura antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Harry suave y lentamente fue entrando en ella. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y arañó su espalda al sentir como el miembro de Harry traspasaba su barrera.

Harry se inquietó y se detuvo temiendo hacerle daño, pero pasados unos segundos Hermione movió sus caderas instándolo a continuar.

Ambos gimieron al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos. Era una sensación intensa excitante, que les hacía rogar por más.

Harry fue entrando y saliendo de ella, primero con lentitud pero poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y más placenteros.

Hermione gemía con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba, y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, tanto placer gritó el nombre de su amado a pleno pulmón y sus músculos se relajaron.

Harry siguió un poco mas hasta que se rindió al placer y a la explosión de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Agotado cayó sobre la joven.

Los dos sentían sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones desbocados.

Había sido su primera vez, para ambos y nunca la olvidarían.

-Harry...-susurró Hermione más calmada acariciando el pelo de su amado- te quiero..con todo mi ser..

-Yo también te quiero- sonrió Harry feliz y alzó la cabeza para besarle su respingona nariz- con toda mi alma...

Hermione rio por las cosquillas que le produjo Harry.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos- le susurró Hermione- Pase lo que pase...

-te lo prometo, mi Hermione- dijo Harry y besó el cuello de la joven-pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese estaremos juntos.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo feliz y besó a Harry suavemente antes de quedarse dormida.

Harry la colocó encima suya y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Así, los dos abrazados, desnudos cerca de la orilla del lago, una noche cálida de mayo, se quedaron dormidos esperando un nuevo día que compartirían juntos.

fin

**Bueno que tal ¿ que os ha parecido? Romántico, picaron...? jeje me gustaria saber vuestra opinión como siempre y me dijerais que os gusta, que tengo que mejorar ... etc**

**Otra cosita, ya mencione que la idea del fic ya me rondaba y antes de escribir realice un dibujo ilustración de la historia, si teneis curiosidad mirad mi profile y mi galeria de dibujos a ver ke os parece.**

**Un besote fuerte¡¡ y hasta el proximo fic . Ahora me voy a la playa y no tendre ordenador y asi que no podre publicar nada pero escribire ;) prometido.**

**Review¡¡**


End file.
